1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mounting connector device and a method for manufacturing the same and, in particular, to the art of a right angle connector device for surface mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a 2 mm-pitch right angle connector device is manufactured by inserting conductive pins into a once-molded plastics housing and bending their end portions at an angle of 90.degree. with respect to one housing surface. These bent end portions of the pins serve as solder leads and are soldered to lands on an associated printed circuit board.
The connector device manufactured by a method using the pin insertion step is not strong enough to hold the pins in place in the housing and is not stable. At the bending step and subsequent steps, the connector device is not strong enough and rigid rigid to hold the pins in proper place in the housing.
Further, an assembling machine or tooling is required upon insertion of the pins into the housing, thus involving a high manufacturing cost.